Akira Mitsurugi/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = You didn't think I would appear, did you? Fufu, you were waiting for me, right? |Idolizing = I've always been this way, you see. |Reg1 = I'm Akira Mitsurugi. Since I'm older than Kanata and Seiya I am something like a guardian to them. |Reg2 = Before entering Etoile Vio, I worked as a model. |Reg3 = Eh? Black? Ahahaha… I've had dark skin since I was born. |Reg4 = Producer, do you have any recommended type of coffee beans? |Reg5 = If I drink warm milk before sleeping, I can sleep soundly. You should try it too. |Reg6 = The secret to modeling? Exposing your true self… I guess? |Reg7 = You never know what Seiya is doing, so I always have to keep an eye on him. |Reg8 = I don't mean to brag, but Kanata's pretty attached to me. |Reg9 = Waka's calligraphy is firm and dignified. His strokes don't waver the slightest bit; the letters are beautiful. |Reg10 = Have you ever done yoga? It's good for your health, so you should try doing it. |Event1 =Event, huh? You're going, right? Then I'll go with you. |Reg11 = Kizaki-san dyed his hair because he's our fan. That's amazing... |Event2= Good job with the event. You must be tired so take some rest. |Morning = Good morning. Here, how about a cup of coffee to wake up? |Afternoon = It’s lunch. Maybe I’ll get lunch from a cafe close by. Will you come with me? |Evening = Good work today as well. I’ll send you home. |Night = Go sleep early and heal today's fatigue. Good night, sweet dreams. |Download = Thank you for waiting. |Story = What story interests you? |Main1 = It's okay to start from your favorite chapter. |Main2 = I kinda suggest this story. |Love1 = Heeh? So you're also interested in that kind of thing? |Love2 = Even though you're embarrassed, you should work up the courage to choose one. |Shop = Welcome to the shop! |Purchase = Did you choose what to buy? |Friend = If you're searching for friend information, then it's here. |Other = It seems you can do many things. |Start1 = Have you finished getting ready? |Skill1A = Follow me. |Skill1B = Here I go. |Skill1C = Nice! |Clear1 = That was the best live ever! |Affection1 = It's great, isn't it? |Start2 = Don't panic and just come slowly. |Skill2A = Let's clinch it here! |Skill2B = Come here. |Skill2C = Still good to go, right? |Clear2 = I'm feeling all heated up. |Affection2 = I want you to look at me. |Start3 = Come on, the curtain is opening! |Skill3A = I can't take my eyes off of you! |Skill3B = Fufu, eager, aren't we? |Skill3C = I won't give up. |Clear3 = What is this overflowing feeling? |Affection3 = Your feelings, they're passionate. |Skill4A = How about this? |Skill4B = Fufu, what's wrong? |Skill4C = I want to convey this passion to you. |Skill5A = I'm not a doll! |Skill5B = Together with Seiya and Kanata! |Skill5C = Do you want to see my wink? |Skill6A= Of course, you'll be cheering on us, right? |Skill6B= Come on, be more excited! |Skill6C= Can you really follow me when I get serious? |Skill7A= I'll wink only for you. |Skill7B= Are you curious about my zipper? |Skill7C= Hot... Fufu, where are you looking? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Akira Mitsurugi/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Akira Mitsurugi/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Akira Mitsurugi/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Akira Mitsurugi Category:Lines